<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tea Witch Shaman by MageofMip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524921">The Tea Witch Shaman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofMip/pseuds/MageofMip'>MageofMip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon But A Little To The Left, Eventual Romance, OC, OC insert, Polyamory, eventual slowburn, shameless self gratifying wish fulfillment, written by me for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofMip/pseuds/MageofMip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted a novelization of the manga from the perspective of an OC? No? I don't get it.</p><p>Dorien Grey Wilder is a witch in Tokyo for the Shaman Fight and one day, she stumbles across a certain boy with headphones. She didn't believe her family when they said she had a great destiny ahead of her, but as she's swept up in the tournament alongside her new friends, she realizes it might have some merit. She just wonders if she's actually up for it.</p><p>Romance will happen eventually. Multiple, even! Tags and warnings will be updated accordingly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Shaman, the Witch, and the Old Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorien's just looking for a place to stay for her indefinite tenure in Tokyo. The place she finds might not be what she was expecting, however.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorien had been in Japan only a few days, but she was getting discouraged already trying to find a place to stay. Most hotels in the city weren’t very affordable, and the ones that were certainly weren’t meant to be lived in. Maybe her family should have set her up as an exchange student instead of whatever hoops they jumped through to get her withdrawn from school. At least she wouldn’t have to jump between hotels. This morning she had checked into another roach motel, but had stayed out wandering well into the night to spend as little time there as possible.</p><p>Typically, she spent her days following her spirits, Pyewacket and Limahl, around Tokyo. The cat and bat rarely seemed to have destinations in mind half the time, and nothing ever seemed to come out of it. She wished they could find her a place to stay. At least they kept her from getting lost. At her parent’s behest, she had studied Japanese for a few years in preparation, so she could read the signs well enough, but sometimes the streets of the unfamiliar city felt like a labyrinth. </p><p>When she’d left home, she’d felt in her heart that the best place to go was straight to Tokyo, but now that she was here, nothing felt clear at all. </p><p>She heaved a sigh. The sun had set a while ago and most shops seemed to be closing for the night. She’d have to stop at the konbini near her motel to get food. She was about to call out to Pyewacket and have him lead the way back when she noticed he had stopped. His tufted ears were flicking and he seemed to be on high alert. </p><p>Then he took off. </p><p>“Pye!” She hissed. “Get back here! What are you doing?!” She ran down the empty street, and followed him down an alley, where he’d stopped and flashed into his will-o-wisp form. Suddenly, she heard voices. </p><p>“Then you leave me no choice but to use force,” a green-haired woman commanded. <em> Oh crap. A fight. </em> She was nearly right behind the face off. <em> Pye, what have you led me to? </em> She glanced at the cat-eared will-o-wisp, but he seemed intent on watching this fight play out. Confused, but opting to trust her familiar, she knelt down close to the wall and pulled the thick cloak she carried slung over her messenger bag around her shoulders and tugged the hood over her head. It wasn’t much, but coupled with the boxes and trash she was less conspicuous, at least.</p><p>“Bailong!” The voice yelled again. “Punish him!” </p><p>Bailong? Wasn’t he that old kung-fu actor papa liked? What in the hell was going on…?</p><p>But then Dorien saw it. The one that had charged at the kids(<em> wait, kids?! </em>) across the street. He had a talisman attached to his head. A puppet.</p><p>A corpse.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>“Bring it on!” One of the boys yelled, and charged forward as well. “Hyoi Gattai!” </p><p>Dorien briefly saw the samurai spirit behind the boy before he turned into a will-o-wisp in the boy’s hand and they integrated. </p><p>So Pye had led her to shamans. That made some sense, but why here and now? Was he trying to get her killed? As the fight unfolded before her, she caught snippets of conversation and could suss out that this was some sort of personal feud, and the girl with green hair saw her familiars-- and all familiars-- as little more than tools. That pissed Dorien off nearly as much as it pissed off the brown haired shaman. She stood, careful to not make any noise, and backed away from the scene, retreating back the way she came. Without her staff she was useless, and she worried she could get dragged in being so close. </p><p>She couldn’t be mad at Pye for bringing her to the scene, though. This was just a taste of what she’d be up against herself soon enough.</p><hr/><p>The next day was the same. She checked out of her room, hauled her stuff onto her shoulders, and followed her spirits wherever they may lead. Though she was doubting the intelligence of the pattern after last night. How stressful. She kept her head down, following Pyewacket but keeping just his long tail in her line of sight. As such, she didn’t notice when she was about to run into someone, until it happened.</p><p>Dorien stepped back immediately, apologizing profusely as the person she’d knocked into stooped to pick up the wooden sword he’d fumbled. </p><p>“It’s alright, no harm done,” he said casually, offering her a smile. Looking into his face, though, she realized.</p><p>“You’re…” <em> The boy from last night. </em> He and his friend tilted their heads, confused. “... A shaman.” She said the words before she could stop herself</p><p>This garnered looks of shock from the boy, and the shorter one standing behind him said, “How did she know?”</p><p>Dorien took another step back. “Last night! I didn’t want to go back to my cheap hotel so I was out walking. I saw you integrate with your familiar to fight that… that corpse puppet.”</p><p>“You saw the fight?” The taller boy asked.</p><p>“I happened across it,” She clarified. “Because of Pyewacket. I was following him, and he stopped to watch.”</p><p>On cue, Pye materialized beside the small boy, the maine coon cat dwarfing him. He jumped back with a yelp, and Pye just mewled at him.</p><p>“Pye!” She chastised, though the other boy was laughing at his friend.</p><p>Recovering, the blonde boy asked, “So are you here for the tournament? You don’t look like you’re from around here.”</p><p>“Yea, you’re right. I’m from America. I’ve been in town for a few days trying to find a place to stay long-term,” She thought for a moment. “Where are my manners, though. My name’s Dorien Wilder.”</p><p>She held out her hand and the boys each shook, introducing themselves as Yoh and Manta.</p><p>“Actually, I think I know a place you could stay. Want us to show you?” Yoh asked.</p><p>“Wait, we do?” Manta asked at the same time Dorien said, “Wow, really?” </p><p>“Yep!” Yoh said, taking the lead and beginning to walk away. “Come on, it’s no trouble.”</p><p>Dorien exchanged a look with Manta, who seemed just as confused as to where this was going as she was. When he just shrugged and jogged after Yoh, Dorien was left with no choice but to follow.</p><p>Yoh led them to the outskirts of Tokyo, the signs around them calling the neighborhood “Funbari”, if Dorien was reading them right. She was beginning to get uneasy, following two strange boys out of a foreign city--</p><p><em> Oh jeez </em>.</p><p>Would they notice if she just slipped away?</p><p>“We’re here!” Yoh announced, making Dorien jump. Yoh had brought them to an inn. The building itself looked well cared for, if old, but the sign reading “Flame Inn” on the gate looked dilapidated to the point that Dorien would have guessed the place was out of business. Nonetheless, Dorien followed Yoh up the path.</p><p>“Oh, uh, thank you, Yoh, but you don’t have to come up with me, I can handle it from here. I don’t wanna hold you two up-” she started, but Yoh waved her off.</p><p>“You aren’t, don’t worry. This is where I live.”</p><p>At that, both Dorien and Manta looked shocked. They both spoke at once, a budding trend between them.</p><p>“Wait, you brought me to your <em> house </em>? I was looking for an inn!”</p><p>“You live here? It’s a mansion! The rent must cost a fortune.”</p><p>“It used to be an inn,” Yoh shrugged. “And the rent is only 1000 yen. Besides, I don’t live here alone.” Dorien’s mind paused at the number, tapping her fingers as if counting as she attempted to convert yen to dollars. <em> That’s eight… nine… Not even $9 dollars?? Wh-- </em></p><p>“Then who else lives here?” Manta asked.</p><p>“I’m home,” as if on cue, a new voice came from the gate and the three of them turned to face it. “Manta, you came to visit?”</p><p>“Anna, you live here, too?!” Manta exclaimed. Dorien was feeling decisively ignored.</p><p>“But that’s indecent!” Yet another new voice. Dorien was thinking of excusing herself and getting the hell away from this crazy house, but the gate was now blocked. A gang of teenagers a couple years older than herself stood in the way.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re still here?” Anna snubbed them. “There’s nothing ‘indecent’, Yoh is my fiance.”</p><p>The older boy at the front teared up and ran off with a surprised howl, exclaiming something akin to “you’ll pay for this!” Dorien felt like she was missing several chapters of this story.</p><p>“I’m just… I’m gonna… Bye,” Dorien began walking off, ignoring Yoh’s protest. She was stopped, however, and yanked back by her collar. She stumbled and fell back, landing on the ground in front of Anna. She had leveled a hard stare down at Dorien. </p><p>“Care to explain why my fiance brought you home?” </p><p>Dorien gulped, held her hands up in front her. “Please, I’m just looking for a room to rent while I’m in town, he didn’t say he lived here.” She twisted around to shoot a frown at Yoh, who had the decency to look slightly abashed.</p><p>Anna’s eyes seemed to light up at the word ‘rent’. “So you invited her to our inn, Yoh? What were you planning on charging her?”</p><p>“Hm? I just figured she could take one of the spare rooms--”</p><p>“That is not what I asked for,” Dorien cut in, hoping to assure Anna before she got mad. She got back on her feet, started edging toward the gate again. “Look I don’t want to cause trouble. I just need a place to live for a while, but this clearly isn’t an inn anymore so I’ll just be go--” Anna grabbed her again.</p><p>“I think we can work something out,” Anna pulled her along. “You’ll be the first patron of Funbari Onsen.”</p><p>“Wait, hold on, <em> what </em>--”</p><hr/><p>The next thing Dorien knew, her stuff had been dropped off in a dark room and she was seated at a low table with Manta and Anna, a tea cup in her hands, courtesy of Yoh, who was working on dinner. Anna was listing off a few expenses, comparing them to rates in the city.</p><p>“... And of course we’ll expect you to pitch in for groceries. Since you’re a guest, I won’t expect you to help with chores unless you make a big mess.”</p><p>“I… I don’t mind helping to keep the place clean or cooking…” Dorien tried to interject, but Anna had finished her spiel and turned to the TV.</p><p>“Is this really ok?” Manta asked. “I never imagined you and Yoh lived together in the first place. Are your parents ok with this?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. It was never just us,” Anna said as Yoh walked in carrying food. </p><p>“Yea, there’s also Amidamaru! And now, Dorien, of course,” Yoh said, setting the pot down.</p><p>“I’m not sure that counts,” Manta muttered.</p><p>Dorien rested her chin in her palm. “I’m assuming it’s more than just the samurai.” At Manta’s confusion, she pointed just above Anna’s head. “I take it they’re the reason a place this huge is so cheap to rent?”</p><p>Manta followed her finger and screamed. </p><p>“Yep, it’s haunted,” Anna said casually. </p><p>“You’re pretty jumpy, Manta… -san,” she added the honorific as an afterthought, only somewhat versed in how they worked. “Are you not a shaman?”</p><p>“N-no, I’m not,” Manta stammered. “Staying in a haunted house just seems crazy! You’re ok with this?” </p><p>Dorien shrugged. “It’s just one family. Los Angeles has individual hotel rooms more haunted than this.” Somehow this didn’t make Manta feel any better. Dorien couldn’t help but laugh a little.</p><p>Even with Manta clearly overwhelmed by the spirits haunting the inn, Dorien was enjoying the company as they ate dinner. She even found herself disappointed when Manta excused himself to go home. “It was nice meeting you, Manta-san.”</p><p>“You can just call me Manta,” he assured as he put his shoes on. “It was nice to meet you, too, Dorien.” She waved as he left.</p><p>“Thanks for making enough food for me, too,” Dorien said, returning to the little table and helping Yoh gather the dishes. “I know this was kind of unexpected.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble,” Yoh said, guiding her to the kitchen. “Food is better with friends.”</p><p>Dorien felt her cheeks heat up, just a little. Were they friends already? She certainly felt at ease around them. And it was nice to think she’d already made friends. Pye and Limahl seemed to have taken to Amidamaru, as well.</p><p>“I can’t argue with that,” she agreed. They rejoined Anna at the table. “By the way, if you want, I can be in charge of making tea from now on. It’s kinda my thing back home and I’m pretty good at it.”</p><p>“What, was mine not good enough?” Yoh said in mock-offense.</p><p>“Actually, Yoh, your tea always comes out bitter,” Anna said, the bluntness bringing a pout to Yoh’s face. She met Dorien’s eyes, eyebrow quirked. “You think you can do better?”</p><p>Dorien hadn’t planned to admit it, but the tea had tasted burnt. She rubbed the back of her head. “I do know quite a bit about tea so I can try. How about I make some tomorrow and you can be the judge?”</p><p>Anna agreed, then excused herself, turning in for the night. Dorien waved off Yoh’s warning that Anna was a harsh judge. </p><p>“Do you need help with the dishes?” She asked, standing up and stretching. </p><p>“No, it’s fine. You should go get unpacked and comfortable in your new room,” he urged. “There’s a spare futon and bedding in there for you!”</p><p>“Alright,” Dorien turned to go, but stopped in the doorway. “Thanks for letting me stay here, Yoh. This really helps a lot.”</p><p>Yoh just grinned. “Don’t mention it!”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Just a day, just an, ordinary day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just tryin' to get by</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He was looking to the sky and</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As he asked if I would come along</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And like a shooting star he shines</em>
</p><p><em>-Ordinary Day,</em> Vanessa Carlton</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Am I Getting Into?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorien gets a taste of how wild Yoh's life can really be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dorien had finished putting her clothes away in the closet and cheap dresser-- were these rooms still furnished from when this was an actual inn?-- and was in the process of unfolding the futon when she felt… something. Like she’d heard a scream, or the echo of a scream. It was like her body had reacted to a sound that didn’t happen. The house had been quiet for a while, since Yoh had finished the dishes, but now, she heard voices and movement again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood, and went to the door of her room. Down the hall, Anna was standing outside of the bathroom, and she could hear Yoh and Amidamaru’s voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was like I could hear Manta scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt it, too, Lord Yoh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorien came up behind Anna, opting to keep the bathroom out of her field of vision. Anna threw her a side-long glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People with a special bond can sense these things. I felt it, too.” Somehow, Anna saying that felt like an admission. Dorien frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I felt something, too,” she said, looking at Anna with confusion. She’d known these people for a few hours at most, how could she be sharing a bond with them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna looked at her appraisingly, then shrugged. “It’s like an omen from the stars. They probably know more than we do.” Dorien didn’t really consider that an explanation. Anna was still maintaining eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re destined to form a bond with us,” she declared, cryptically. Anna walked past Dorien and into another room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A card flipped in Dorien’s mind, along with her dad’s voice saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your destiny, honey…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shook the memory from her mind. She tore back into her room, digging into her bag for her staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she retrieved it, she met Yoh and Anna(no longer in their robes) back in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to find Manta,” Yoh said, Anna an Dorien both nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyewacket hissed, hackles raised, seconds before a voice said from the yard, “No need for that. I make house calls.” The slimy voice sent a chill up Dorien’s spine. Yoh led the charge outside.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dorien awoke the next morning, wondering briefly if the previous night had been a dream. A stiff pain in her jaw told her it wasn’t, though. She replayed it in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Local punk has beef with Yoh. Gets possessed by a spirit who has beef with Yoh’s spirit, Amidamaru. Kidnaps Manta. Tries to kill everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what she got for trying to help was a crack in the face with the butt of a sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her confusion, she hadn’t managed to be of much help at all, in the end. The situation hadn’t seemed very in-control from Dorien’s perspective but somehow, it had ended up working out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was folding up the futon when she heard shuffling, then a knock at her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorien! Are you up?” It was Yoh, offering a wake up call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea!” She called, grabbing one of her bags before meeting Yoh and Manta in the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to get involved last night,” Yoh said as they made their way to the kitchen. “It’s really not usually so eventful here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was definitely different from any other place I’ve stayed so far,” She confirmed. “But it’s fine. I just wish I could have been of more help. I wouldn’t mind getting filled in on everything later, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fair,” Yoh laughed. “You tried helping us without even knowing the story, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the kitchen and Dorien noticed the surprise on Yoh’s when they smelled food already cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three are up late,” Anna turned as she heard them come in. “Breakfast is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was possessed for a long time yesterday,” Yoh countered. “What is this, though, Anna? I never thought you’d take up the cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I didn’t. He did.” Anna gestured behind her and Yoh, Manta, and Dorien all exclaimed in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryu?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss Anna explained what happened. After everything you all did while I was possessed, and letting me stay the night, I had to show my gratitude,” Ryu sounded serious as he gave Yoh a meaningful look. His gaze then shifted towards Dorien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash he was on his knee in front of her. “And you must be Miss Dorien. Please accept my sincerest apologies for dragging you into this feud. That you were hurt trying to help a bunch of strangers is noble indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, right,” Dorien took a step back. “It’s fine.” Ryu caught her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, beautiful, allow me to make up for hitting you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go or lose the hand,” Dorien interrupted him, voice devoid of emotion. She wasn’t so much glaring down at him as she was expressing a deep annoyance through her eyes. In a blink he was back on his feet across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood!” Ryu declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you have so much energy?” Yoh stepped toward Ryu, still very much surprised by the morning’s turn of events. “Most people would be out for a week after being possessed like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems being possessed by Tokagero awakened the shamanic powers within him,” Anna explained. “Looks like he has more stamina than you, Yoh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorien backed away a bit and listened to Ryu declare his intention of paying back Yoh and Anna for breaking Harusame by becoming the chef at the inn. She jumped along with Manta when the rest of his gang appeared at his call to help clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… even though Dorien’s staying with us, this isn’t really an inn anymore, guys,” Yoh tried to interject. But Ryu and his friends were already absorbed in their task of scrubbing the place down to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Anna mused to herself. “Being the charming hostess is sounding better and better.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yoh, Anna, and Manta had opted to skip school that day. Dorien couldn’t blame them. Being that she was technically a drop out, the idea that they would still be attending school at all right now was incongruous to her, but she didn’t say anything about it. She supposed Yoh was the only one who really needed to worry about it, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the older boys bustled around the old inn, Dorien sat with the other three, happy to have been invited to sit under the kotatsu with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t get cold enough for a table like this where I live,” she explained when she revealed she’d never used a kotatsu before. “Winters in Los Angeles are pretty mild. Even at the lowest temperatures, it never snows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t snow much in Tokyo, either,” Manta pointed out. Dorien chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean it never snows in the city. The last time there was any significant snowfall was in the 60s.” She laughed again at their surprised faces. “Suffice to say, I’m not a fan of the cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offered to make a pot of tea to share and Anna took her up on it. Though she had a stash of herbs, she opted to follow Yoh’s direction toward their supply of green tea, instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green tea is delicate,” She said, bringing the full pot out, along with four glasses. She poured one for each of them as she spoke. “It’s finicky and easy to burn. If you can get this one right, you can get most any tea right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna hummed in assent. The room quieted as Anna lifted the cup to take a sip, Yoh and Manta leaning forward in anticipation of Anna’s judgement. Even Dorien waited with baited breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cup hit the table once more. Anna stared up at Dorien, giving her an appraising glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She pumped her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorien sat back down and nestled further into the warmth of the kotatsu. Content with Anna’s approval, she cradled her own cup in one hand. Lazily, she listened to Yoh fill her in on his history with Amidamaru and Ryu, allowing her to make sense of what exactly happened the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. But stuff like this doesn’t happen often, you said?” She raised an eyebrow at Yoh. She’d leaned forward to rest her folded arms on the table top, her cheek resting on her elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… It doesn’t usually happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yoh deflected. Dorien rolled her eyes, though she was amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now he’s a shaman. Who would have thought?” Manta chimed in. “And the way he’s reacted to everything is surprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t complain, though,” Anna said, flipping through a magazine. “The place is spotless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the warmth in the room and lull of conversation, Dorien found herself feeling increasingly comfortable with her strange new friends. She stifled a contented yawn.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sun had set when Dorien found herself outside once more. Without a fight to pump up her adrenaline, it was significantly colder. Now, she had a cloak thrown over her shoulders, and she crouched on the ground with it pulled around her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had dozed off at some point under the kotatsu, and was woken up and pulled outside with everyone else. Whatever plan was being carried out, she’d missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a yawn, she said, “So what’s going on now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna can summon spirits, even ones that have passed on,” Manta explained. “She’s summoning the swordsmith, Mosuke, to craft Amidamaru a new blade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Mosuke and Amidamaru were friends, right?” Manta confirmed with a nod. He stood next to her and she noticed him shiver. She’d been surprised no one else was dressed for cold, but she supposed they were acclimated to it. Without thinking, or even looking away from Anna’s ritual, she opened the cloak, offering the end of it to Manta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at it for a moment, his face turning a faint pink. Haltingly, he accepted. The cloak was big enough that he didn’t need to step any closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both bystanders in the event, they watched Anna channel Mosuke into Ryu’s body, with Amidamaru integrating with Yoh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really a good idea for either of them to go through a possession so soon?” Manta asked no one in particular as Anna stepped back to join them in the background. “Wouldn’t it be better if they possessed someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can if they need it, but Yoh and Ryu seem strong enough to handle it,” Dorien shrugged, lowering herself further into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, this way, Ryu can truly feel he’s redeemed himself,” Anna said. As she said it, Yoh and Ryu, shadowed by Amidamaru and Mosuke, charged each other, fists raised. Manta shouted in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to fight?! Isn’t this bad?” Fists and cheeks connected and a moment later, laughter filled the yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you, old friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened? Did I miss something?” Manta was looking back and forth between Yoh and Ryu. Anna sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“600 years and men are still the same. Idiotic displays of masculinity to cover up that they have real feelings,” Anna rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some things will probably never change,” Dorien agreed. “It’s stupid but at least they got it out of their systems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And thanks to Ryu, everything can be made right.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Turned a blind eye to the countryside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Took a deep breath</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Played it close to the vest.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your five o' clock shadows</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Are the gallows way of saying that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We've escaped death.</em>
</p><p>-<em>So It Goes</em>, This Way to the Egress</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so not much happens in this chapter I'm sorry. Transition chapters need to happen sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things have finally settled down at the Flame Inn, giving Dorien a chance to get comfortable in her new home. Maybe too comfortable? Nah, no such thing in Yoh's house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was oddly quiet considering everyone was still there. Dorien supposed everyone staying up to watch a spirit re-forge a sword had something to do with it. Frankly, she was surprised she was awake. </p><p>But awake she was, and she busied herself in the kitchen with a familiar routine from home, one she hadn’t been able to do since coming to Japan.</p><p>In the pantry was a canvas bag she’d brought from her room after her first night. Yoh had peaked in when he told her where she could store it.</p><p>
  <em> “Tea supplies?” He’d asked, peering at the bags of dried leaves, fruits, and flowers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Potion supplies,” She corrected with a cheeky grin. “I am a witch, after all.” The astounded look Yoh had given her distinctly said that he hadn’t given much thought as to what kind of shaman she was before then. </em>
</p><p>Considering things had been happening non-stop since then, they hadn’t really had much time to discuss it.</p><p>As such, she was relishing in the calm of the cool morning, taking the chance to brew a potion before whatever interruption inevitably blew through. </p><p>Was it bad she was already getting used to living like this?</p><p>She turned the kettle on. From her bag, she withdrew a bundle of fabric, from which she pulled a clay teapot. She pulled a mesh strainer out of the teapot, followed by a short teaspoon.</p><p>“What sounds good this morning…” She muttered to herself, now rifling through the canvas bag again, checking the hand-written labels on the packets inside. She settled on a warm spice mix with black tea leaves and orange peels just as the kettle began to ring. A teaspoon from each bag was measured into the strainer, placed back into the pot, and water poured over it. She ticked 3 minutes on the electronic timer clipped to the potion bag, then grabbed the utensil she had sitting on the counter beside the rest of her supplies.</p><p>A dark brown stick made of clay, the same color as her teapot, was attached to smooth and ornately carved wood. Humming idly, she dipped the clay wand into the potion and stirred. Though she had picked the ingredients for their flavor and not any sort of ritualistic significance, she still focused on channeling good intent through the wand. The wand glowed softly in her hand, as though she was stirring her own energy into the drink.</p><p>It was all part of the ritual. And, according to her mentor in the coven back home, part of what made this a “potion” rather than a simple pot of tea. Most people probably wouldn’t think it made a difference. Dorien wasn’t entirely sure she could articulate if it did.</p><p>Whether you believed in the witchcraft behind it or not, Dorien found a well-made pot of tea was cathartic on its own merit. People tended to agree with that, at least.</p><p>The timer dinged and she removed the strainer, tossing the spent leaves away and tidying up her mess. With a cup and full teapot in hand, she headed into the main room and was surprised to find Yoh, Anna, and Manta were there, too.</p><p>“Oh! Good morning,” she greeted, settling in at the remaining empty side of the table. “I didn’t know you guys were up. I can get more cups-”</p><p>“I got it,” Yoh waved her off as he stood. He returned with three more cups, taking the liberty to fill all four before sitting back down.</p><p>“I’m glad you volunteered to make tea from now on, Dorien,” Yoh said after taking a sip. “This is great!” Dorien beamed.</p><p>“I’m glad. I hope the spell brings you a good day.”</p><p>“S-spell?” Manta stammered, suddenly wary of the cup in his hands. “Is this a shaman thing?”</p><p>Dorien held up her fist and began ticking off the ingredients. “Black tea for energy. Cinnamon for protection. Nutmeg for luck. Clove for friendship. Ginger for balance. Orange for clarity. Plus the concrete and speculative health benefits of all those things, like vitamin C in oranges and ginger helping with stomach aches. And sharing a hot cup of spiced tea on a cold day like this is good for the soul.” She brought her cup to her lips again and drank deeply.</p><p>“Most people don’t look at it this way, but cooking leaves in water is basically what a potion is, right? I’m a Tea Witch, this is how I cast spells.”</p><p>Apparently convinced the tea was safe, Manta returned to drinking it. “So this is what you do back home? Do you read tea leaves and stuff, too?”</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t have the third eye for that. My big sister got the fortune telling gene from dad.”</p><p>“Since you’re a good witch, does that mean you’re like the one from Wizard of Oz?” Yoh pondered out loud.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right? Like, you don’t expect me to dignify that with a response, do you?” Her voice dropped to a monotone. Manta snickered. </p><p>A comfortable silence fell as they finished the rest of the tea. Dorien reached her hands above her head and stretched. “It’s been so hectic since I got here, I haven’t gotten to check out the onsen yet,” she mused. She’d been able to shower before checking out of her last hotel so it hadn’t been that long, but she was definitely due to bathe. “I haven’t ever been in a bathhouse before.”</p><p>She emptied her cup just as Yoh said, “Manta and I were gonna take a bath this afternoon. Why don’t you join us? We can show you-”</p><p>He was interrupted by Dorien sputtering and choking. It was all she could do to prevent a literal spit take. “You want me to WHAT?!”</p><p>Manta was giving Yoh a similar incredulous look. “Yoh-kun that's… what… we can’t…”</p><p>Yoh just stared at them innocently. Dorien was glancing between him and Anna, wondering when she planned to protest.</p><p>“The Asakura family has run many bathhouses over the centuries, according to grandpa,” Yoh shrugged. “Historically, they’ve all been mixed.”</p><p>“Aren’t onsens supposed to be separated?” Dorien felt her cheeks heating up. “I thought that was, like, a thing?”</p><p>“Most public ones are nowadays,” Anna confirmed, finally speaking up. “But before western influence took hold, it wasn’t much of an issue. It was countries like yours forcing their sensibilities on Japan that spread the taboo.”</p><p>Somehow that felt like a jab, but Dorien ignored it. “But... Anna, are YOU fine with me… in the bath with…”</p><p>“I was raised and trained by the Asakura’s as well, so I’m familiar with their traditions,” Anna shrugged, turned to the TV and flipped it on. “Besides, I’m not threatened by you.” She had glanced back at Dorien and looked her up and down with a flick of her eyes before turning back.</p><p>Dorien narrowed her eyes, processing that. “Should… should I be insulted?” Why did everything feel like it happened at such a breakneck pace around here?</p><p>“If you’re not comfortable, it’s ok, Anna can show you later,” Yoh assured. “And we’ll wear towels.”</p><p>“Would Anna… not be joining us, too?”</p><p>“I don’t like to bathe with anyone else,” She cut back in, without turning back to face them.</p><p>Dorien was quiet for a moment. Some of the older witches in the coven had been hippies and in general everyone was very lax, so it wasn’t as though she was unfamiliar with the idea of things like this being communal. She just hadn’t expected Yoh to be so forward about it. <em> What sort of friendship have I gotten myself into? </em></p><p>Outloud, she said, “Well… when in Rome?”</p>
<hr/><p>Dorien hunkered down into the water, scrunching up as much as possible, and sitting on the opposite side of the hotspring from Yoh and Manta. She slouched until she was submerged to her chin. Manta seemed determined to look anywhere but at her. She couldn’t really blame him since she was doing the same. Only Yoh was as carefree as ever.</p><p>After Yoh had shown her the outdoor shower and explained that you washed there first before going in the spring, he’d left to give her the privacy to do so. Once she’d finished, she wrapped herself tightly in a fresh towel and went back inside so Yoh and Manta could do the same. She returned when given the all clear.</p><p>“Ahhh,” Yoh sighed happily, reclining against the edge of the spring. “It’s nice to relax like this for a bit.”</p><p><em> Relax. Yes. Relax </em>. Dorien didn’t say anything in response, but did allow herself to unfold a little, releasing her tense muscles. It really wasn’t much different from being in a hot tub at a pool, was it? With the towel on, she was more covered than she would be in a swimsuit, anyway. Yoh made it incredibly easy to feel comfortable around him.</p><p>“Weren’t you going to do some training today, Yoh?” Manta asked, bringing a frown to Yoh’s face. “Shouldn’t you have done this after?”</p><p>“I just wanted to test out the new Harusame,” Yoh said. “And Anna wants to time my integration. It’s been a wild couple days, please let me have this.” He’d taken to whining the last sentence, bringing out a chuckle from Manta and Dorien.</p><p>Dorien closed her eyes, finally feeling the awkward tension leave her body. This really wasn’t so bad. She allowed her thoughts to drift for a while before something occurred to her, and she frowned.</p><p>“Yoh, the first night I saw you, you were in a fight against a green haired woman with some kind of zombie,” Dorien recalled the scene Pyewacket had led her to just a few nights before. “I’m guessing she has nothing to do with Ryu, so who was she?”</p><p>Yoh and Manta launched into yet another tale of someone who had it out for Yoh and Amidamaru, this time a Chinese shaman named Ren. It was his sister, Jun, that Dorien had seen. Sweat formed on Dorien’s face as she stared at them blankly. She splashed water over her face and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“This has to be the weirdest beginning to any friendship I’ve ever had,” She sighed. Yoh just grinned.</p>
<hr/><p>Anna had sent Ryu and his gang home that evening. Impressed by Yoh’s integration, Ryu had attempted to do the same, and failed spectacularly. Manta had followed after them.</p><p>Night had fallen, and Dorien opened the window of her room. Below the window was a portion of the roof, and Dorien climbed out onto it. Again, she had her cloak pulled over her shoulders, the hood tugged up onto her head.</p><p>It was an exceptionally clear night, especially this far from the city. She glanced to the side and noticed Yoh and Anna on the balcony of one of the other rooms. So she wasn’t the only one feeling a pull towards the sky that night.</p><p>And the reason blazed across her vision after just a few minutes. Awestruck, she found her wide eyes locked on the comet in the sky.</p><p>“It’s finally here,” Anna said, her and Yoh’s gazes also locked on the star.</p><p>“Rahu,” Yoh confirmed. “It’s even brighter than grandpa said it would be.”</p><p>“What? You guys know what this is?” Dorien shifted her gaze to the ground, and saw that Manta and Ryu had returned, gang in tow. “I couldn’t find anything about it in my encyclopedia.”</p><p>“It’s the sign shamans all across the world have been waiting for,” Dorien explained, turning her eyes back up to Rahu.</p><p>“Rahu is one of two shamanic stars,” Anna elaborated. “Along with Ketu, their arrival every 500 years is said to bring calamity, according to Hindu legends.”</p><p>“What…” Manta breathed. “But nothing like that happened 500 years ago.”</p><p>“Of course not. When they come, a savior is also said to come and turn the calamity into rebirth. They have come to herald a new era.”</p><p>“Savior? Wait, do you mean…?”</p><p>“That’s right, Manta,” Yoh said. “The Shaman King.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Reach the stars</em><br/>
<em>Fly a fantasy</em><br/>
<em>Dream a dream</em><br/>
<em>And what you see will be</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Rhymes that keep their secrets</em><br/>
<em>Will unfold behind the clouds</em><br/>
<em>And there upon a rainbow</em><br/>
<em>Is the answer to a never ending story</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>Never Ending</em> <em>Story- </em>Limahl</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alien vs. Beldam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The comet has passed and the qualification round has begun. The tournament is officially underway and Dorien is ready to earn her spot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers and references to late-game manga events begin in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking full advantage of being a dropout, Dorien slept in far past Yoh and Anna leaving for school. When she finally did wake up and sit down with a pot of tea, she found a note left on the table alongside an envelope.</p><p>
  <em> Dorien, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please do the grocery shopping today. Our half of the money is in the envelope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Anna </em>
</p><p>The note also included a list of items she was meant to buy. Dorien hummed. It was a reasonable enough request. The comet had passed only a couple days ago, but Anna had really doubled down on Yoh’s training. Perhaps that was why Dorien was being given the errand Anna usually foisted on Yoh.</p><p>Dorien pushed herself up from the table and made her way back to her room. She tugged on a turtleneck, then her usual green jacket. In an inner pocket, she tucked her wand away along with her wallet. Regrettably, she only had sandals, but she yanked them on and laced them up her legs anyway. How Yoh could wear sandals everywhere without his feet getting frostbite was a mystery.</p><p>It was cold today, so she clasped her cloak around her shoulders when she walked out.</p><p>“Alright, Limahl, I’m lousy with directions, so lead the way to the store,” She said to the bat fluttering around her head. “You coming, Pye?”</p><p>But both spirits were rooted to the spot, staring at something behind her. Pyewacket hissed, hackles raised. She spun around and found herself face to face with…</p><p>An… alien?</p><p>Dressed in what looked like Native American garb, though not quite like any tribe she was familiar with. </p><p>“Who--”</p><p>“Dorien Grey Wilder?” The alien spoke with a female voice, though Dorien wasn’t quite sure she saw any mouth on its face. Dorien took a step back.</p><p>“What the hell is this? How do you know my name?”</p><p>“<em> ... My name is Rutherfor. I oversee the selection process for the Shaman Fight. </em>”</p><p>Rutherfor’s voice was quiet, but she spoke English. That caught Dorien off guard, she hadn’t spoken English since she arrived.</p><p>“<em> Selection process? Is this a joke, kid? Why are you dressed like an ali- </em>”</p><p>Dorien slammed first to her knees, then forward with her face in the dirt. It felt like something had fallen on her and was pressing her down, but as she fought against the pressure to glance up at Rutherfor, it was clear she hadn’t moved. The weight disappeared as quickly as it had come.</p><p>“<em> This isn’t a joke, no. The Patch Tribe has overseen this sacred tournament for a long time. If you wish to participate, you must pass my test </em>.”</p><p>Dorien got back up. Ok, so maybe this person was legitimate. “<em> What’s the test? </em>”</p><p>“<em> It’s simple </em> ,” Rutherfor extended her arms out. “ <em> All you must do is hit me once. Do this, and you pass. You have ten minutes. </em>”</p><p>Dorien glanced back towards the inn, where she’d left her staff. “<em> I don’t have my weapon. </em>”</p><p>“<em> If you think on it, you may find you don’t need it. </em>”</p><p>What the hell did that mean? How could she possibly hit Rutherfor without a weapon? With a frown and frustrated growl, Dorien charged forward, fist raised. A step away from making contact, the same weight as before pushed her to the ground yet again.</p><p>“<em> I didn’t think that would work </em> ,” Dorien admitted, straining against the pressure. “ <em> What is this? Are you… manipulating gravity? </em>” Rutherfor said nothing, just stepped back and released her hold.</p><p>“<em> I am here to test your skills as a shaman, </em> ” She said simply. “ <em> The strength of your soul and that of your spirits means more to me than your fists. Mind the clock </em>.”</p><p>“<em> ... As a shaman… </em>” Dorien turned the words over in her head. This meant that Rutherfor believed this was something to be accomplished with what she already had. What though? Integration? No, that wouldn’t be much different from attacking with her fists. </p><p>She stared hard at Rutherfor, and something occurred to her. It was difficult to see in the sunlight, but the alien mask had… an aura. A silver glow, almost like a flame, emitted from all around the grey head.</p><p>It was like her wand during her spells.</p><p>She whipped the wand out of her jacket, clutched it in her hand and channeled her thoughts into it. As it did when she made her potions, a faint magenta light surrounded it.</p><p>“... <em> You catch on quick </em> ,” Rutherfor commented. “ <em> Three minutes have passed </em>.”</p><p>Dorien allowed the light to flicker out. When she was learning to make potions, she was told this trick was like putting herself-- her soul-- into it. Perhaps that was more literal than she’d initially assumed.</p><p>“<em> If the wand acts as a medium for my soul when I’m performing a spell </em> …” Things were clicking into place. This was a test of her soul, but it was also a test of her familiars. “ <em> Pyewacket, will-o-wisp form. </em>”</p><p> The cat appeared in the palm of her hand. “<em> Alright buddy, I hope I’m on the right track. Pye, into the wand! Integrate! </em>”</p><p>There was a burst of pink light, and Dorien found herself holding onto a full length staff, flashing and flickering like a flame. Her eyes widened. Her wand had elongated, and one end split into a “Y” shape, the ends bent inward in a way that resembled cat ears. She felt like Gandalf.</p><p>“<em> Not everyone can figure out the Oversoul so quickly </em> ,” Rutherfor sounded pleased. “ <em> But you still have to hit me </em>.”</p><p>“<em> No problem </em>,” Dorien said, once again charging at the officiant. She swung the staff with a cry, but Rutherfor jumped out of the way, forcing Dorien back to the ground as she did so. The alien girl was lucky she moved when she did, however, as a burst of energy sailed from the staff as it was swung and just barely missed her robes.</p><p>Dorien needed a way to counter the pressure attack Rutherfor was using. She reached up to rub the shoulder she’d swung with and her arm brushed the clasp of her cloak. Gaudy as it probably looked, the clasp was a set of bat wings. It seemed cooler two years ago when she made the cloak and was going all in on the Halloween witch aesthetic. </p><p>But maybe they weren’t such a bad idea after all. </p><p>“<em> Limahl, will-o-wisp form </em> ,” Dorien commanded once more. Her little bat familiar formed in her hand like Pyewacket before him. “ <em> Integrate! </em>” She pushed the little ball into the wings at her neck. Another flash, and she glanced behind her. A pair of bat wings extended from her shoulders, traced back to the clasp. As if they were physically attached to her, they flapped as easily as moving her arm.</p><p>She yelped as she rocketed into the air, surprised at how easy it was. Rutherfor had made a quiet noise of surprise, but Dorien hadn’t missed it. Hovering a few feet above the ground, Dorien swung the staff again, sending another wave at the still-shocked officiant.</p><p>There was a flash of silver and pink light, and when it cleared, Dorien stared into the face of a regular girl. And she was smiling.</p><p>“<em> Congratulations, Dorien. You’ve passed the test. </em>”</p><p>Dorien’s wings and staff dissipated and she fell to the ground, barely catching herself in a crouch. Rutherfor hurriedly came to her side. </p><p><em> “This was your first full Oversoul, you’ll want to take it easy,” </em> she explained. Dorien sat heavily on the ground, feeling an awful lot like she did when Rutherfor exerted gravity upon her. </p><p><em> “What is that? What is Oversoul?” </em> Dorien asked, confused at the words the girl kept using. Rutherfor smiled. </p><p>“<em> I will explain everything.” </em></p>
<hr/><p>Dorien ended up at the store far later than she meant to be. Yoh and Anna would probably be home before her. But it had taken a while for Ruth-- she told Dorien she was free to call her that-- to explain everything while Dorien recovered her energy. </p><p>Oversoul. The Patch. Furyoku. The Great Spirit. Oracle Bell. It felt like a vocabulary lesson. And she knew there would <em> definitely </em> be a test. As she reached for an item on the shelf above her, her sleeve slipped down and revealed the pink case of her Oracle Bell. Apparently, the proof she had qualified for the tournament. She tugged her sleeve back over it.</p><p>Darkness fell as Dorien made her way back to the inn. She noticed someone on the road ahead of her. </p><p>“Yoh?” She called out. He turned, and waved when he saw her. She jogged to catch up with him. “I figured you’d be back already. I… got a late start with the groceries. I hope Anna isn’t upset.”</p><p>“I got held up, too. And I was supposed to cook. She’ll definitely be upset,” He whimpered. Then they both stopped, seeming to come to the same conclusion. </p><p>“Did you…?”</p><p>“Was it…?” </p><p>They both held up their Oracle Bells. Mirrored grins spread over both of their faces.</p><p>“You got one, too!” Yoh cheered. “Was it a guy named Silva that tested you?”</p><p>“No, it was a girl named Ruth,” Dorien shook her head. “This is great! We both qualified!” Without letting go of the groceries, she swung her arm around Yoh’s shoulders and pulled him into an excited hug. He laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“We should get back and let Anna know,” He said, pulling away. Dorien nodded and followed. </p><p>Manta greeted them at the door. Yoh showed off his Oracle Bell while Dorien moved to the kitchen to set the groceries down. She was halfway through putting them away when she heard Anna getting upset at Yoh for being late, and apparently not believing his story. She dashed back into the entryway.</p><p>“Anna, Anna, Yoh’s telling the truth!” She showed her near-identical oracle bell to Anna and Manta. “See, I got one, too.”</p><p>Anna paused, looked at Dorien’s Oracle bell, then turned back to Yoh. “So you were out with Dorien this whole time instead of here making dinner? You got matching trinkets instead of groceries? How is that better?”</p><p>“I did get groceries,” Dorien pouted. “What happened to not being threatened by me?”</p><p>Anna’s wrath was stopped by the sound of beeping. Dorien looked at the screen on her pager. Blank. </p><p>In the commotion, Yoh’s had fallen to the ground. Manta picked it up.</p><p>“It looks like your first match has been decided, Yoh-kun.”</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <em>I haven't got forever and I haven't got all day</em><br/>
<em>Oh I don't want my world to stay the same</em><br/>
<em>So where's that magic moment to carry me away<br/>
</em>
    <em>I can't wait for the world to spin<br/>
</em>
    <em>I can't wait to be happenin'<br/>
</em>
    <em>Oh, what's it gonna take<br/>
</em>
    <em>I can't wait for the time to come</em><br/>

    <em>When I'll be shining like the sun<br/>
</em>
    <em>I can't wait<br/>
</em>
    <em>I can't wait</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p><em>I Can't Wait-</em> Hilary Duff</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While I originally toyed with the idea of having Kalim be Dorien's officiant, I thought it might be more interesting to give her one of the lesser known Patch. It's sad Ruth gets so little page time.</p><p>Dorien may cross paths with other characters that Yoh and friends don't meet until later, so bear that in mind!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did anyone ask for this? No. Is it fun? Yes. Enjoy it along with me, or don't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>